


Automatic

by br0kenztar



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/br0kenztar/pseuds/br0kenztar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve no odiaba la personalidad de Tony, solo ese coqueteo automático que hacía con todos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Automatic

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Avengers no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos creadores, solo tomo prestado sus personajes para entretenimiento mío y de mis lectores, todo sin fines de lucro. La canción que sirvió de inspiración para esta historia y título le pertenece a sus respectivos autores.

Steve Rogers estaba consciente con quien se estaba metiendo y a propósito paseaba sensualmente sus manos sobre la cintura del otro hombre mientras devoraba el cuello de este. Sabía las consecuencias que habría y los posibles sentimientos que todas estas aventuras causarían al final.

Todo esto lo conocía perfectamente, ya que todo esto se trataba de un solo hombre, Anthony E. Stark.

El autoproclamado genio, millonario, buen amante y filántropo no solo tenía armas en su armadura, todo su cuerpo y comportamiento era un arma mortal con doble filo. El Capitán América era testigo y podía saberlo mejor que nadie… y aún así fue víctima de los coqueteos del hombre de hierro.

Tony coqueteaba con todos, hasta era correcto decir que solo le faltaban los objetos inanimados por conquistar, era como si tuviera una función o un botón en automático que lo hiciera actuar de esa manera.

Y eso le molestaba al rubio.

De solo pensar en eso, hizo que el primer superhéroe de América comenzara a ponerse un poco agresivo, mordisqueaba y besaba bruscamente la piel morena de Tony.

"Es ahora así como vamos a jugar, ¿eh, Capi?" el castaño dijo con una sonrisa burlona pero Steve pudo desaparecerla y en cambio le hizo soltar un gemido cuando colocó su rodilla en la entrepierna.

Steve no odiaba la personalidad de Tony, solo ese coqueteo automático que hacía con todos.

Coqueteo, no amor; era más que obvio, Tony Stark no le amaba.

Si tan solo pudiera tener el control de ese botón, para que el hombre de hierro solo coqueteara con _él_ y nadie más. Para que hubiera la posibilidad de que tal vez así Iron Man le amase… sabiendo que era sencillamente imposible.

Lo que Steve Rogers no sabía… era por qué lo seguía amando.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer!


End file.
